bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Runesocketing
Return to Quests What is Runesocketing? Runesocketing is the process of taking powerful Runes and embedding them into swords or any other whacking device (i.e. anything that can go in the Sword slot; if you can whack with it, you can socket it!) to give them special effects, very much in the same way Trinkets and Companions do. You can fit as many runes as you have Sockets. Sockets All players get their first Socket free. A second Socket can be purchased by players level 90 or higher and a third is available for those over level 140. Your sockets will be added to all your current and any future Swords you find. Duration Unlike Trinket bonuses (which get weaker the stronger you become) and Companion bonuses (which grow stronger the stronger your pet grows) which are both permanent while equipped, Runes can only last for a finite amount of time before they run out of energy. Runes can be recharged in an Alchemy shop, but the Commons is currently without a resident Alchemist. It is hinted that Alchemist will be a feature in the near future. If you have Rune Sockets, you'll get a timer window that tells you how long you have until your current runes run out or if you have an open socket. If you already have a Rune in a Rune Socket and try to put another Rune in its place, you will get a message reading "Warning! Putting a Rune in this socket will destroy the existing Rune! Do you want to continue?" If you click "Continue," the equipped Rune will be destroyed, and the new Rune will be equipped in its place. Runes Runes come in all types and strengths. They are rare, but can be found in bushes throughout the world or by performing a daily quest for Botho's apprentice, Negdry. (See Rune Scavenging below) When you find a rune, talk to Botho to equip it. Categories Note: Runes with a * do not occur naturally and can only be crafted in the Alchemy Shop. They cannot be Scavenged, either. Types Rune Scavenging According to Negdry, many pieces of ordinary-looking stones can actually be pieces of extremely old Runes. Negdry can scavenge new Runes out of these fragments if you bring him enough. Just look for runes that are slightly warm to the touch! Random Scavenged Rune }} Alchemical Runemaking Upon completing the Alchemist Building, you will gain the ability to perform Alchemical Runemaking. Inside the shop, you will find a Shop that uses special Alchemy Tokens you get for completing Ellesandra's daily quests or by spending Bush Bucks. You will also find stations for Disenchanting, Crafting, and Combining Runes. Ellesandra's Shop- Daily Quests Ellesandra has a few variations of Daily Quests for you to earn Alchemy Tokens , which are used to purchase Alchemical Recipes and Luck Spheres: 1 }} Ellesandra's Shop Recipes Ellesandra sells the recipes needed for the Crafting Station to make larger or unique runes than you start with. Note: To craft Medium or Large Runes, you must buy the recipes to make Medium and Large Powder Vials. or 10 |name2=Medium Free Runes Recipes |desc2=Teaches you to craft Medium versions of the Basic 5, Void, Speed, and Max Runes |cost2=1 or 10 |name3=Large Powder Recipes |desc3=Allows Large Powder Vials to be crafted from Medium Powder Vials |cost3=2 or 20 |name4=Large Free Runes Recipes |desc4=Teaches you to craft Large versions of the Basic 5, Void, Speed, and Max Runes |cost4=2 or 20 |name5=Manavoid Runes Recipes |desc5=Teaches you to craft runes that replace some Nothing wins with Mana |cost5=4 or 40 |name6=Energyvoid Runes Recipes |desc6=Teaches you to craft runes that replace some Nothing wins with Energy |cost6=4 or 40 |name7=Powervoid Runes Recipes |desc7=Teaches you to craft runes that replace some Nothing wins with Power |cost7=4 or 40 |name8=Grand Energy Runes Recipes |desc8=Teaches you to craft runes that grant large boost to your Energy odds |cost8=3 or 30 |name9=Grand Gem Runes Recipes |desc9=Teaches you to craft runes that grant large boost to your Gem odds |cost9=3 or 30 |name10=Grand Gold Runes Recipes |desc10=Teaches you to craft runes that grant large boost to your Gold odds |cost10=3 or 30 |name11=Grand Mana Runes Recipes |desc11=Teaches you to craft runes that grant large boost to your Mana odds |cost11=3 or 30 |name12=Grand Power Runes Recipes |desc12=Teaches you to craft runes that grant large boost to your Power odds |cost12=3 or 30 |name13=Puzzle Runes Recipes |desc13=Teaches you to craft runes that grant increased Puzzle Piece odds |cost13=5 or 50 |name14=Quest Runes Recipes |desc14=Teaches you to craft runes that grant increased Quest Item odds |cost14=5 or 50 |name15=Shinies Runes Recipes |desc15=Teaches you to craft runes that grant increased Gem odds while reducing Nothings |cost15=5 or 50 |name16=Alchemy Runes Recipes |desc16=Teaches you to craft runes that grant increased Gold odds while reducing Nothings |cost16=5 or 50 |name17=Mystics Runes Recipes |desc17=Teaches you to craft runes that grant increased Mana odds while reducing Nothings |cost17=5 or 50 |name18=Storms Runes Recipes |desc18=Teaches you to craft runes that grant increased Power odds while reducing Nothings |cost18=5 or 50 |name19=Healthy Eating Runes Recipes |desc19=Teaches you to craft runes that grant a chance to win Gold whenever you win Energy (does not stack with Golden Apple Trinket |cost19=4 or 40 |name20=Small Gambler Recipes |desc20=Teaches you to craft small runes that can increase your odds for various items randomly |cost20=2 or 20 |name21=Medium Gambler Recipes |desc21=Teaches you to craft medium runes that can increase your odds for various items randomly |cost21=4 or 40 |name22=Large Gambler Recipes |desc22=Teaches you to craft large runes that can increase your odds for various items randomly |cost22=8 or 80 |name23=Low Level Luck Spheres Recipes |desc23=Allows low level Luck Spheres to be combined into better Luck Spheres (up to 50%) |cost23=4 or 40 |name24=High Level Luck Spheres Recipes |desc24=Allows high level Luck Spheres to be combined into better Luck Spheres (up to 90%) |cost24=8 or 80 }} Luck Spheres Ellesandra sells Luck Spheres. These are used at the Combining Station to improve the chances of your runes successfully merging together. The most powerful runes can only be bought for Bush Bucks, but you can buy recipes to combine weaker Luck Spheres into stronger ones! -or- 5 |name2=Dim Luck Sphere |desc2=Increases the chance of a successful Rune combine by 20% |cost2=2 -or- 10 |name3=Shiny Luck Sphere |desc3=Increases the chance of a successful Rune combine by 30% |cost3=4 -or- 20 |name4=Pulsing Luck Sphere |desc4=Increases the chance of a successful Rune combine by 40% |cost4=35 |name5=Even Luck Sphere |desc5=Increases the chance of a successful Rune combine by 50% |cost5=55 |name6=Glowing Luck Sphere |desc6=Increases the chance of a successful Rune combine by 60% |cost6=80 |name7=Brilliant Luck Sphere |desc7=Increases the chance of a successful Rune combine by 70% |cost7=110 |name8=Sparkling Luck Sphere |desc8=Increases the chance of a successful Rune combine by 80% |cost8=145 |name9=Blazing Luck Sphere |desc9=Increases the chance of a successful Rune combine by 90% |cost9=185 |name10=Unknown Luck Sphere |desc10=Unverified, possibly increases the chance of a successful Rune combine by 100% |cost10=Unknown }} 'Powders' Ellesandra will sell Small Powder Vials of all 9 colors, but they don't come cheap: She'll only part with them for Bush Bucks! Disenchanting Station The station with the vial with an Green Fluid is the Disenchanting Station. This is where you may take loose runes you possess and dissolve them into colored powder to make new runes. You can dissolve up to 4 runes at once. A Developer's Explanation Cut and Pasted (with permission) from a discussion with a Dev When you disenchant a rune, two things are important: the quality of the rune (a number between 1 and 20), and the effects on the rune. The quality is important for determining roughly how many dusts you're going to get. The higher the quality, the more dusts you've got a shot at getting. In general, the quality of a small rune is 1, a medium rune is 2, and a large rune is 4. Some of the crafted runes have higher or lower quality scores. Combining two runes simply combines their quality score. If you combine two large runes, you get a rune with a quality of 8. If you combined that rune with a medium rune (2), you'd have a rune with a quality of 10. You could potentially get 10 small dusts out of that combined rune, but it would likely be less (see below). The rune effects determine (to a certain extent) which dusts you get. Generally whatever dusts go into making a rune with a certain effect, those are the dusts you'll get out. The rare dusts, however, can potentially come out of a any rune with a quality of 2 or higher. When disenchanting, the server eats away at the quality of a rune one point at a time, seeing if each quality should give a dust. For each 1 quality eaten, you have a roughly 50% chance of getting a small dust based on the rune effects. If your rune has 2 or more quality left, you have a roughly 25% chance of getting any of the four rare dusts, at the cost of 2 quality. Runes must always disenchant into at least one powder. That last bit is a little confusing, so let me give you an example. Let's say you disenchanted that 10 quality rune that you combined earlier. And let's say that all three runes you combined had different effects - plus mana odds, plus power odds, and plus max energy. Here is the logic loop it would go through: 10 quality left -> 2+ quality 25% rare? -> no -> 50% powder? -> yes -> possible powders: blue, red, green, white -> red powder -> -1 quality 9 quality left -> 2+ quality 25% rare? -> yes -> possible powders: black, white, light gray, dark gray -> dark gray powder -> -2 quality 7 quality left -> 2+ quality 25% rare? -> no -> 50% powder -> no -> -1 quality 6 quality left -> 2+ quality 25% rare? -> no -> 50% powder -> no -> -1 quality 5 quality left -> 2+ quality 25% rare? -> yes -> possible powders: black, white, light gray, dark gray -> dark gray powder -> -2 quality 3 quality left -> 2+ quality 25% rare? -> no -> 50% powder? -> yes -> possible powders: blue, red, green, white -> blue powder -> -1 quality 2 quality left -> 2+ quality 25% rare? -> no -> 50% powder? -> no -> -1 quality 1 quality left -> 2+ quality 25% rare? -> no -> 50% powder? -> yes -> possible powders: blue, red, green, white -> green powder -> -1 quality 0 quality left -> gave at least 1 powder? -> yes Powders: red, dark gray x2, blue, green That got a little longer winded than I intended it to. Hopefully you got something out of all that and can translate it into something suitable for the wiki. :p Cheers, - Justin Socks Disclaimer Information below is gathered by players and not technically correct, however, this data will be kept and tracked as more is learned on the Art of Disenchanting. Caution: There is currently a glitch that causes the Runes currently socketed in your Sword to show on the list of available runes for disenchanting. If you attempt to Disenchant, it will fail, but you do NOT lose the runes you tried to dissolve. Dissolved Runes create 1 Small Powder Vial, regardless of the size of the rune; the color of powder is determined by the type of rune it is (see the Categories Table above.) Augmented Small Runes will be disenchanted into Small Light Gray, Small Dark Gray or Small White Powder. Small Light Gray, Small Dark Gray or Small White Powder might be the equivalent of 2 regular powders. Every so often, a rune regardless of type, will generate Black Powder instead of it's normal color. Black Powder might be the equivalent of 3 regular powders. Disenchanting a Scavenged Rune will generate 2 Powder Vials: At least one for the colour of the Rune, and there is a small chance the other will be a Gray or White for use with more complex rune designs. Disenchanting an Augmented Scavenged Rune will generate 4 Powder Vials: The colour of the Rune and a chance for a Gray or White powder. Crafting Station The station with the vial with an Orange Fluid is the Crafting Station. This is where you use the recipes you bought from Ellesandra to make new runes or larger powders for stronger runes. For convenience, the Bonus section of the table below represent the bonuses as follows: Energy, Power, Mana, Gem, Gold, Void, Gambler / Speed / Max Power, Max Mana, Max Energy. To see the type of powder needed, see the Categories Table above. Rune Recipes Dust Recipes Luck Sphere Recipes Combining Station The station with the vial with an Purple Fluid is the Combining Station. This is where you use Luck Spheres you can buy from Ellesandra to merge 2 runes into one. There is a gold cost involved. Combined Runes will be gain the word Augmented at the beginning. You can combine two runes to get a rune that contains both runes' effects, and an increased duration. The rune's primary look will be determined by the rune placed in the left box. Combined runes can be VERY powerful! For example, if you craft 5 Large Runes of the Void (-10% Nothing), and then combine them together, you can get an Augmented Large Rune of the Void that reduces your chance to win Nothing by 50% and lasts for a couple of weeks! There is a bug with combining runes, in that the game does not determine which of the runes has the longer duration, but adds the bonus duration (the 50% average) onto the duration of the rune in the left hand slot. Here's how it works: *The Combined Rune grants the bonuses of the two runes added together. Ex. Combining 2 Small Mana Runes you crafted yourself - see Crafting Station above - will give +6% Mana Drop Odds. *The duration is average of the two runes' durations + 50%. Ex. The Augmented Small Mana Rune we just made will last for 3 days + 50% or 4 days and 12 hours. *The quality of the new rune is the sum of the qualities of the runes being combined. Ex. Combining a Small Rune and a Medium Rune will result in an Augmented Medium Rune. *Each combine has a gold cost and a % chance of success. The gold cost goes up and the chance of success goes down based on the nature of the combined rune. If the rune you're going to create has a quality above a certain threshold, you will not be able to combine the runes. #The cost to combine runes is 800 * the # of Small Powder Vials needed to make the runes being combined. Ex. 2 Medium Runes take 4 Small Powder Vials to craft. Combining them costs 4 * 800 = 3,200 #The base odds to successfully combine Runes is 105% - (5% * the # of Small Powder Vials needed to make the runes being combined). Ex. The Augmented Medium Rune described above would have base odds of 105% - (5% * 4) = 105% - 20% = 85% Odds of Success to be made. #If you are merging two Augmented Runes, the costs and odds are based on the TOTAL # of Small Powder Vials involved in the creation of the new rune. Ex. Combining two of the Augmented Medium Runes described in #1 & #2 would have a cumulative total of 8 Small Powder Vials within it. This means the base cost would be 6,400 and have initial odds of success of 65% #If the initial odds of success are less than or equal to 0%, the runes cannot be merged, even with Luck Spheres. Ex. A rune cannot have more than 21 Small Powder Vials worth of Runes in it's final form. *If a combine fails, you lose the gold but keep the two runes, so you can try again. *You can use a luck sphere to increase your chance to success. The luck stone is consumed when you attempt the combine, regardless of whether or not it succeeds. Category:Gear